


Rattus Domesticus

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Egg beater challenge story.





	Rattus Domesticus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Rattus Domesticus by Susy Lewis

Short-Short Story Challenge  
26-Oct-97  
Here's a sweet little entry for the short, short story challenge. A mere 499 words. Amazing restraint on my part, since 'Tinman' is turning into a 3K monster.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Rattus Domesticus by Susy Lewis

"Alex, I'm home. I picked up the dry cleaning." The apartment was spit-shined, fresh flowers on the table and smelled of lemon furniture polish and baking lasagne.

Krycek came out of the kitchen, holding a beer bottle and an egg beater that was dripping with whipped cream. "Hi Baby! I missed you so much. I've been waiting for this moment all day." He flashed Mulder a dazzling smile and smeared a blob of the whipped cream on Mulder's nose and mouth. Alex licked the cream with his tongue, then pressed a cold Heineken into Mulder's hand. Mulder rewarded him with a vanilla sweetened kiss. Alex smelled of soap, hair still damp from the shower. "So Fox, did you catch many bad guys today?"

"No, mostly I spent the day getting my ass chewed by Scully and Skinner."

"Hey, I thought that was supposed to be *my* job. So Baby, you want your dinner first, or more dessert." Alex cooed, his voice like warmed wildflower honey. Mulder's lover's hand was fumbling with the buckle on his belt. He covered Alex's right hand with his left to stop him. There would be plenty of time for that later. Their hands were the same size with matching rings. Alex could only wear Mulder's ring on his right hand, of course.

"You know I want both, honey, but talk first, OK?" They sat on the couch. The throw pillows had been freshly plumped. "Did you leave the apartment at all today? You didn't even pick up the mail."

The panicked look was back in Alex's large, jade eyes. "It's mostly your mail, Fox. That's why I let you pick it up."

"What do you do all day, Alex?"

"I wait for you to come home. I stayed busy. I cleaned, fixed one of your favorite dinners. I did my workout video. Read my e-mail. Oh, I sent your mother flowers for her birthday. Oprah had Whitney Houston on today."

"You watched Oprah and didn't leave the apartment at all. When were you last out of the apartment, Alex?"

"I went to the laundry room 3 days ago." Mulder noticed that Alex had broken out into a fine sheen of sweat and his respirations had increased.

"You're not *afraid* to leave are you? Agoraphobia is easily treated."

"I feel safe here, Fox. Please, don't force me to go outside. For years I was hunted like an animal. I'm finally happy. Aren't you happy? I know what it takes to make you happy."

Alex dropped to his knees and began an affectionate nuzzling of Mulder's crotch. "Help me out here, Fox. I can't do this one handed." Mulder unzipped and released his eager cock from it's cloth confines. Alex flashed another of his rare, heartwarming smiles and gently took Mulder into his hot, talented mouth.

Mulder leaned back on the couch against the plumped pillows. He took a sip of the cold beer. Dinner was smelling delicious. It was good to be home.

    The End


End file.
